Six Feet Further
by DoItWithoutYou
Summary: Sometimes you wish you met her under different circumstances. Sometimes love happen when it shouldn't. Callie didn't have the choice. Arizona didn't have a clue. AU story but Calzona endgame!
1. Chapter 1

_I hope you'll like that story._  
 _I am looking for a beta reader because English is not my first language so there a lot of mistake in here._  
 _I try to do my best._  
 _Please leave me a review if You like it._

 _..._

After everything I have done for them, I thought we were over. Sure they have never clearly confirmed it, and it had been more than a year since I heard from them, but I was sure they were done with me.  
And to be honest, I didn't think I could help them anymore. I have done my best, falsify data, bribe some nurses, even worst some times, but I had to. I had no choice. They could have destroy my family and it wasn't going to happen.  
I promised my mother I would take care of them before she passed away, and it's a promise I will never give up.

I know I should have go to the police the minute they reached me and got me involved in their maneuvring, but unfortunately, I was stuck, they knew too much.

So that's how they got me, with their threat and their blackmail, always asking for more, always digging in my family and relatives life to deepen their hold on me.  
They knew I was the only one who could handle it for the rest of my family, and my job as a lawyer in Seattle Grace Hospital was even more interesting for them, knowing my father was one of the board member.

So here I am again, in that sordid pub, waiting for a man I will never see again to give me new instructions, and looking at this guy too well dressed to be here, I'm sure it's him I'm meeting.  
Of course, I didn't come alone, Mark my assistant is here. He's tall and athletic and his presence reassure me a little. He's not my bodyguard though, but he make me laugh and I know I can count on him. He doesn't know everything but he's not stupid, he can feel that I'm nervous, but he won't ask any question.

« Ms Torres ? » the man asked as he stand in front of our table.

« That's me. Mark, could you excuse us for a minute ? »

« Sure, I'll be around when you need me. » My friends replied, living his chair to that man I don't want to talk to.

He is short and and skinny, not matching the other member of his organisation I was used to meet.

« I'd like you to tell your boss, or I don't know who you're working for, that this is the last thing I will do for them. I can't take it anymore, and after that, I'm done ! Do you hear me ! »

« There's no need to jump the gun here Ms Torres. This will indeed be the last task we will give you. » the man say, a sarcastic smile appearing on his disgusting face. « But don't forget what we have in store regarding your family. If you can't do it, we would have to talk to the authorithies. »

I swallow hard at those words. I hate that feeling of weakness. I'm not a woman who bend, but here I have no choice.

« I want the insurrance it will be the last exchange we ever have. » I insist.

« You have my word. You'll be free after that. » He reply, grabbing an envelop and giving it to me.

I take it and sigh. I really hope it will be something easy, some line to erase from a file or something like that.

« Open it. » he almost order me.

I nervously follow his instruction, and I'm surprised to find a pictures of a woman, a very beautiful woman to say the truth. She got the most amazing eyes I have ever seen and golden curls are falling on her shoulders. It took me a moment to take that pictures of my eyes as I am nearly mesmerized. I can feel my throat drying, and it's totaly out of context.

If that man is giving me a picture of her, she must be some kind of swindler or smuggler or god knows what kind of not recommendable person for sure.

« Her name is Arizona Robbins, she's a surgeon and she's just been hired by your hospital. »

« It's not my hospital... » I try to replace things into place.

« Whatever... » the man mumbles. « I have to tell you, this mission is really different from the other. »

« Really ? You're calling all that dirty work you've given me 'missions' ? Because it sounds a little too formal in my opinion. Don't you think. »

« Ms Torres, do not try that game with me. » He snap at me, annoy by my words. « You'll find different things about her in that file. You're going to read it, to learn about what she likes, about her hobbied, about what she needs and want in her life. She just arrive in Seattle and she doesn't have any friend or relatives here. So she need someone, and that someone is going to be you. Because from now, you're going to be friend with her. »

« Are you kidding me ! I'm not a... a spy or some kind of stalker ! I don't want to do that. I don't want to talk to that woman. » I almost yell at him, making some people turning their gaze to our table.

« Believe me, you are going to do it. My client need Dr Robbins to have a trusting friend she can rely on. You're going to be that shoulder to cry on she might need, and you better do it fast, but naturally, because we need information from her. »

I try to remain calm even if my bouncing knees are betraying the nervourness I am feeling deep inside. I don't even know how to do what they're asking me. I'm not an actress, I don't even make friends easily. This is going to be a disaster and the worst part is I can't say no.

« Can you at least tell me what you want from her ? »

« You'll receive more details later. We'll stay in touch. » He said, standing up and about to leave as I grab his wrist.

« Please, I just need to know if that woman is dangerous. » I almost begg him. I know I don't have the choice, but I want some clue.

« She's not known to be dangerous, you should be safe around her. » He reply, feeling my anxiety. « The only thing I can tell you, is that we have reason to believe she's in contact with a terrorist organization. »


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank the people who left a review._

 _ **Guest :** Glad you like the first chapter! Here is the second!_

 _ **Txffics** : You have some things right in your assumption. But there is some unexpected twist to come of course._

 _I'm looking for a beta reader to help me._  
 _All mistakes are mine, please be lenient, and if you like the story, may you leave a review._

...

I didn't get a chance to have more information about that woman I'm supposed to bound with as the man who gave me her photo has just vanished in the air after telling me she was related to a terrorist organization.  
It's just the most incredible things that could happen to me.

Why on earth do they think I'm going to be able to make her talk ?

What kind of organization are we talking about ? What kind of rôle is she playing in it ? Why isn't there some FBI or CIA agent undercover, tracking her down ?

I have a million question in my head as I am about to meet her in person.  
I have suggest the idea to my friend Miranda, who is the chief of surgery, to have a kind of welcome party with the three new surgeon and some of the new staff hired lately to help them getting to know all the hospital staff and not only the medical staff.  
Of course, surgeon spent their days with the medical staff, but there's all the administrative people who are working to make Seattle Grace Hospital run.

That's the only idea I came up with to help making a natural first meeting with Dr Arizona Robbins, new head of fetal and pediatric surgery.  
If I want to get rid of that blackmailer, I will do it fast and well. I don't want to live taht way, expecting to be asked for another illegal act.

This woman is nobody for me, and I just need to play pretend. I can do it, I'm a lawyer after all.  
I'm used to convince people i'm telling them what they should do, what they should believe.  
So I'm going to do it, and I will nailed it !

As the staff begin to arrive to the conference room, I'm standing in the back, trying to focus on that uninteresting conversation I'm having with Mark and Penny. She's a resident who had been a little too insistent around me. We had a fling a few month, but I didn't take things further with her. She was boring and I didn't want to loose my time with her.  
I grabbed a third glass of champagne as the waitress reached us, trying to hide my nervousness. I smiled too much at Penny's monologue and I can feel Mark's eyes on me. He surely try to understand what's wrong with me.  
Everybody is noticing I'm acting weird for sure ! I know most of the people in the room, and I'm not sure anymore I can fake it so well.

« Do you know her ? » Christina Yang get into the conversation without warning.  
She is my roomate. Or I'd rather say was. She got married to the former chief and move out a few months ago. She's the rising star of cardio surgery.

« Who ? » Mark ask her, noticing I haven't really get what she just say.

« Dr Teddy Altman, the new head of cardio. » She replies. « She's married to your colleague. »

« I'm sorry what ? » I mumble, really not listening to the conversation but trying to act as normaly as possible.

« Altman ! Her huband is working in your department apparently. » Christina insisted.

« That must be Henry's wife you're talking about. » Mark says.

« Yeah, whatever his name is ! » Christina grumbles. « Is she good ? »

« I... I have no idea. » I reply, not in the mood to deal with her right now, as I catch sight of Miranda Bailey in the hallway, followed by a group of people. That must be it, she's in that group, it's sure.

I am feeling really nervous all of sudden and my palm are sweating as I left the group to grabb another glass. I need to remain calm and not scare her. Maybe alcohol will help me cool down.  
I can do the small talk, I guess. I can ask her if she needs a place to live, I can offer her a tour of the hospital...

« Hello everybody ! » The chief said as she entered the room with all the people following her. « As you all know, we are meeting several new member of our staff today, and I count on you to make them feel welcome ! »

As the new comers are lining up in front of us, I try to find the only reason I am here. I usually hate that kind of mondanities. It's not my thing. But I have no choice here.  
I try to remember her features, which is really not so hard. She's a really beautiful woman and I have to say that I have been looking at her picture pretty intensely.

« This is Dr Teddy Altman who is our new head of Cardio. She's taking after Dr Pierce. And you might know her husband Henry who is working in our legal department. »

As Henry raises his hand shyly, I try to find her among the new faces in front of me.  
Bailey keeps introducing the newbie to the staff, all welcomed by applause and warmful smile, and I am not even listening to her. I can feel my heart pounding louder in my chest, and I'm sure everybody is looking at me.

At least Mark is, and his wreckled front is the proof he notice my strange behaviour.

« Are you okay ? » He whisper behind me, feeling I am nervous.

« Yeah Sure... » I clear my throat, trying to keep my calm.

I try to focus on Bailey's word as she reaches a man in a grey suit who is going to work as a radiologist. I don't get his name, but Mark has.

« Dam... He's hot... » He whisper again and I turn my head to see him literraly staring at the new comer.

« Mark... » I warn him. « Can you stop fantasizing on all the men you're seeing please. »

« God gave me eyes Torres, I can't help it... »

Rolling my eyes, I pinch his arm lightly and he mouth a fake 'Ouch'.  
In those moment I feel lucky to have him by my side. He always find a way to be supportive or to lighten the atmosphere.

« So people , let's celebrate for the moment, but not too long, because you all have work to do ! » The chief say, which means there is no more people to introduce ?

I remain frozen, my mouth agape. What does that mean ? Where is that Dr Robbins ? Was all that just a sick joke ? Or maybe she finally didn't take the job, and now, I'm in trouble because I'm not going to be able to give them what they need from her...  
I swallow hard and walk toward Miranda to ask her about Arizona Robbins when somebody opened the doors violently, almost slamming them. I raise my head and I immedialtely recongnize her. She's bending, breathless and try to smile throught her breath.

« I'm sorry I'm late ! » She says, trying to control her breathing.  
She's absolutely stunning, and I have to say that I wasn't ready for that kind of arrival.

« It's not a problem. » Miranda says as she walk toward her. « Everybody, this Dr Robbins, our new head of peadiatrics and Fetal surgery. »

« Nice to meet you all ! » she simply replies. « Please, call me Arizona. »

She smiles and at that moment, I can see something I didn't know about her. She bend and take a toddler in her arms and kiss her chubby cheek, as everybody around doesn't really pay attention to the scene. It's kind of a shock for me.

This isn't in her file. This is not what I was expecting to see today, at all.

« Hello you ! » I heard Miranda says playfully to the little girl, smiling at her and Arizona Robbins. « You must be Sinead ! You are so cute ! Do you have time to check the day care ?»

I look at them from a distance and what I see make me smile for no reason. I don't know that woman but something about her attracts me inevitably, and it's not good.  
It make no sense for her to be related to a criminal organisation. She seems to be overly perky, smiling at everybody and that baby in her arm...  
It took me a few minutes to focus on my goal, which is trying to be her friend and to give them what they need to be freed from their hold.  
I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know how I'm going to do it, but my family fate depend on that and I can't fail.  
Gathering my courage, I adjsut the jacket and I know that is now or never.

« Hi ! I'm Callie Torres from the Legal department nice to meet you ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to the people who are following and liking the story._  
 _I am not very good in english but i try to do my best. I'm still looking for a beta._

 _ **txfics** : yes, Callie is a lawyer working for the hospital. I don't know if it's accurate, but i didn't want her to be a surgeon in that story. Details about Arizona will be given in the next chapter._

_..._

I clearly see confusion in her eyes and she's asking herself why I am here, standing in front of her with the most commercial smile on my face. I'm smiling too much, it's suspiscious.

« Hi ! » She replies, lifting a little the toddler in her arms and giving me a dimpled magnificient smile I wasn't prepare to see.  
It takes me by surprise. Damn it ! She's so beautiful, I can feel my cheeks redening. I have to remain neutral.

« So you're the new head of Peads ? » I continue the conversation under Miranda's eyes. She knows me and I get she's surprised I am even trying to speak with that newcomers. I'm not known to be a warm and easily socializing person.

« And Fetal. » the blonde nods and keeps smiling at me. « And you are ? »

« I'm one of the lawyer of the hospital. In fact I managed the legal department. » I explain my job.

« So I hope I won't see ou around too much. » She simply state, the toddler she's carrying totaly intrigued by my necklace.  
Is she joking or is she trying to make me understand she doesn't have time to talk with me. I'm a little lost and I furrow my brow in confusion, the toddler trying to get of her arms to catch my necklace.

« I'm kidding ! » She laugh, putting her free hand on my shoulder. And it's hard for me not to blush, between the physical contact and the sweet melody her laugh is to my ears. « I mean, I hope I won't have to deal with he legal department, you know ? Mistrial, misatkes, being sued... »

« Oh ! » I interject as I understand she is trying to be funny, but apparently she suck at it. « Sure, you're right. But the legal department is not only here for that kind of business. »

I realise that talking to her is very easy. She seems open, she's smily and aparently comfortable. I was affraid she was going to be some kind of closed person, paranoiac and she wouldn't even let me around after what I know about her. You don't expect a person related to a terrorist group to be so at ease and so outgoing with people they meet for the first time.

« Sweetie ! What's wrong ? » Arizona asks the toddler she is slowly rocking in her arms. « Oh, you saw Ms Callie necklace, is that it ? »

I can just smile at the sweetness in her tone when she's talking to the litlle girl, and I know that it's the appropriate moment to ask about her.

« So you are a double certified surgeon and a mother ! That's really impressive. Your husband is in the medical field too ? » I venture. A that point I don't know if I'm really trying to seek information for them or for myself and that's something I don't really like.

« What is it here ? » Miranda interrumpt us. « Dr Robbbins already has a job interview Torres, no need to investigate on her... »

« I'm just curious... I'm sorry... » I try to hide my awkward move. After all Miranda is right. It's way too soon to ask some personnal question after all.

« It's okay. » Arizona replies, giving up her attemps to prevent the little girl to grabb my necklace. « This little one here is called Sinead. » She continues as the toddler push herself into my arms. « She's my niece, and apparently She loves you already ! I'm her legal gardian so she lives with me. » Arizona explain, making sure I'm carrying her properly.  
I can feel sadness in her eyes as she said those words. I won't insist on the subject, it's not the time and not the place. I don't think this little cutie who is playing in my arms and squealing has anything to do with what I'm suppose to get from her aunt.

« And I'm not married. Never been and probably never will. » Arizona continues. « I'm married to my job. But luckily, this little one here is helping me having a life out of work. If she wasn't there, I think I would have turn crazy. »

I smile at the confession, and I now know a little more about her. She opens to me so easily that may be that 'mission' is not going to be so hard finally.

« So where are you from ? » I continue my question, little Sinead mesmerized by my necklace and still in my arms. God, that little girl is so adorable. Makes me remember how I want a kid on my own one day.  
I never have the chance to build a family. It was never the good time.  
George wanted kids but he cheated on me and we got a divorce.  
Erica didn't want kids and she left me because of that.

Whatever... Why am I thinking about my pathetic love life right now... This is typical me.

« I'm from Baltimore but I grew up around the world. My father is a marine, so we were moving every 18 months or so. » she explains me. « I was working at Hopkins, when my friend Teddy told me about the offer. She had already been hired, so I took the chance , I needed to start Ove. And so here I am ! »

« That's … » I try to say as Mark cut me off, almost pushing me further.

« Mark Sloan, nice to meet you Dr ? » He introduces himself out of nowhere, plastering his most bright smile.

« Robbins, Arizona Robbins. »She politely replies and I can feel she doesn't understand why so many people are coming to her. She streches out her arms toward her niece who immediately join her and leave my arms.

« I work with Henry, and Callie, legal department. » Mark confidently continue.

« Well you're a very welcoming team... I guess... » she playfully says, and i can feel she is not really comfortable anymore.

« We're going to the pub across the road after the welcome party. Want to join us ? » Mark continue as I poke his rib with my elbow discretely.

« I can't... I'm sorry, but I have to unpack, and I don't have a nanny yet... » Arizona replies. She lightly bend her head on the side, a lock of her hair falling slowly on her forehead, that same smile on her face. It's really sexy.

« She's adorable ! » Mark doesn't stop, smirking at me to be sure I get the double meaning. « How old is she ? »

« 20 months, already... » Arizona almost sadly replies. « They're growing so fast. »

« I told you my goddaughter was the cutest baby on earth ! » A voice makes me turn and I recognize Dr Altman. « She's going to break some heart in a few years... »  
She grabbs the little girl hands and babble some imcomprehensible words to her, which she seems to love as she burst in an adorable giggle, making everybody smile around her.

« So you're the new paeds boss ? » another well known voice enters the conversation. What the hell he's he doing here?  
« I'm Alex Karev. I'm starting my fellowship next week in peads. »

« Dr Karev ! » Arizona says, giving her niece to Teddy Altman and taking a step to him. « It's a pleasure to meet you ! Chief Bailey doesn't cease of praise about you ! »

Hearing those words can't prevent me to cough in surprise. Alex Karev is not known to be the most appreciated doctor from far, so how in the hell would Miranda promote such a rude guy ?

« Is there a problem Torres ? » He archly asks, clenching his teeth. I can feel anger emanating from him and I know i have to go right now. We have a little history and our conversation always ends badly.

« No Not at all ! » I try to remain cool. « I'm so sorry, I have to go. But it was a pleasure meeting you Dr... » I gave her my hand to shake.

« Robbins, My name is still Robbins. It's not hard to remember » She teases me, giving me a sweet dimpled smile, and I know it's not good when I feel my knees weakening. « And the pleasure was mine. »

"I won't forget..." I reply, immediatley regretting to be so presumptuous.

She shake my hand and then take Sinead wrist to wave me good bye as I awkwardly smile. How can they be any cutter?  
Grabbing Mark's arm and dragging him out of the conference room, I need to get out of here right now.

I don't say a word, I know he's making fun of me. I can see the smirk on his face and I don't want to listen to him.

« You don't lose time... » he finaly says as we're walking back to our ward. « You lecture me with the radiologist guy, but you're not better than me. »

« Shut up ! I'm nothing like you. I was just nice to the new members of the staff, period. »

« Yeah, sure... » He burst in laughter as push him in his office and rushes to mine.  
I need to calm down and to be alone for a while.

As soon as enter my personnal office, I close the door and lean against it. I exhale heavily and I know I'm in trouble.  
This woman is nothing but what I was thinking, and it bugs me I have to stalk her.  
Anyway, I need answers regarding what they want me to find out, because I can feel this is gonna be really messed up.

I walk to my desk and I find what I needed. An orange envellop waiting for me, surely some new information about that dirty task they're forcing me to do.  
I sit in my chair, the envellop quickly opened and I am a little nervous to go further. But I have to. Believe me I hate myself for that, but they can go to the police at any moment and I can't let them. They got me.

I take the papers and try to read it quickly. I can keep any trace, it's too risky.

I found the picture of a young soldier, proudly standing between two woman. One of them is Arizona for sure.  
I turn it and I begin to read the details, and what I read is heartbroken and scary at the same time.

…...

 _I'd love to know more about your opinion on the story._  
 _Leave a review if you can._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm really glad you like the story._  
 _All your positive review is incredible!  
Once again, I'm looking for a beta reader. PM me if you're interested.  
All mistakes are mine, I'm sorry for it._

 _ **Calzonafan123** : thank you. The blackmail an its origin will be reveal soon!_

 _ **Mientosz** : I appreciate your review! I know there's a lot of unanswered question, but they will be answer soon!_

 _ **TXffics ** : I do love Arizona with kids here. The story behind Sinead is going to be reveal in a few chapter._

 _ **NatAttack16** : I'm glad you like it, despite my terrible english!_

 _ **AZsgirl** : I guess you're a fan of Arizona by your pseudonyme! Thanks for the support!_

 _ **Auntmarbles** : I hope you'll enjoy the whole story! Thanks again for the support!_

 _All the reviews made me smile, and it gives me what I need to keep up writting!_

...

I park my car as usual on the parking lot, and all I can do is sighing.  
I had a pretty rough couple of night. I've been reading the file I found on my desk two days ago, and I have to say I have no idea how to face Arizona now. And What I was scared about is true : Sinead seem involved in the story.  
I don't know if what I read is true but it's really upsetting. And the point is I'm not able to understand how she could be a part of a terrorist group, or in touch with them.  
There's so much things so unclear.  
We're talking about false document, about phone calls, about supiscious meeting, but there's nothing relevant.  
If I had to prosecute the case, no judge will listen to me with so little material.

But even if making the law respected is my job, that task is nothing but legal.

Some times, I wish I didn't give in when they began to threatened me.

I should have walk tall and let the things goes the way they should have.  
But my father didn't want his reputation to be tainted. He is Carlos Torres, he's above everybody.

Don't judge me, I love my father with all I have, but he's just so preoccupied by what people think about him and his company that he can do anything to protect it.

So when that fateful night happened, he hadn't think twice and made everything in his power to clean all the evidence.  
Apparently, it wasn't enough because they found out and they had been harrassing me since then. Luckily, I was the one they contacted. It would kill my father if he knew.  
And in the mean time, Aria, my younger sister, is living her life like nothing never happened...

In brief, my family is a mess and no one knows what the other knows... I try to hide it from my father who has done everything he could to hide the truth from Aria.  
And here I am, in my car, feeling nervous at the simple idea to cross that Dr Robbins I have to sympathize with. And as I try to control my emotion, I can see her from far, walking to the entrance, her niece in her arm and a suit case in the other hand. She's wearing a basic blue tank top ans a white skiny jeans wich highligth her perfect body.  
She's so beautiful.

…...

A few hours later, I find myself in her ward, pretending to have some papers to give to one of the surgeon. I know where her office is, I knew that hospital by heart. I have to maintain a link between us to try to make her my friend, but when you are not supposed to be walking around the medical unit it's not that easy.

After giving the secretary the paper I should have emailed her, I think I have a good strategy in mind. I can see her carrying some boxes, I'm going to pretend bumping in her, so then I'll offer to help her.  
I know, it sucks, but I have nothing else right now.

I wait for her to get back in her office and walk as fast as I can, trying my best to act normaly. Oh my... I'm just so terrible.

It's now or never. I try to imagine the best timing by hearing her footsteps. I know it's stupid, but it might work. Or not...  
I'm about to step in front of the door when she literraly slide out of the room, and I stop just before touching her, stepping back by surprise but my sudden move made her lost her balance and she fall heavily on the floor. What a bolde move Torres...

« Oh my god ! I'm sorry ! » I rush to help her standing back by giving her my hand.

« Ouch... » She childhisly says.

I'm relieved to see she doesn't seem injured. I'm such an idiot...

« Are you okay ? » I ask, fearing the worst. « I'm sorry ! I didn't see you... »

« It's okay, it's okay. » She smiles at me, wincing a little as she rub her tight. « I wasn't paying attention either. And I shouldn't wear those at work... »

I look at her finger pointing her shoes and I don't understand.

« They're heelies shoes. » She smiles again. « I know it's not safe, but Kids love them, and so do I. »

This woman is definitively not like the others.

« Oh... » is the only things I can say totaly taken aback by what just happen. She seems so carefree, so perky. How can she be in contact with some terrorist !  
I know that you can't judge a book by its cover, but it's really hard to think about making some illegal act, killing innocent people or whatever she's supposed to be related to.

« I'm really sorry... » I awkwardly repeat as I notice she's staring at me. I'm sure she spot me. Who wouldn't ?

« Stop apologising, it's okay. » She says, on the way to continue what she was doing.

« I could help you with your un packing if you want. I mean... At least I can help you carrying those box... » I try to point out.

« Well, that's really kind of you, but you don't have to. » Arizona replies with her signature dimpled sweet smile. « I'm sure you're busy. »

What's wrong with me ? Why am I so nervous around her. She is just the key to my freedom. I just have to give them what they want from her, and then it will be over.

« I have a light day, so I can. It's the least I can do after all. » I insist, hoping she's going to buy it.

« Allright, so I accept the offer ! » She almost tease me, taking a box and putting it in my arm.

« Wow ! It's heavy... » I let escape. « What's in there ? Rocks ? »

I put the box near the shelves and I see she had already displayed some personnal item in her office. There's a pictures of her and Sinead. She's so tiny and Arizona is smiling wilde.

« It's a really beautiful pictures. » I say as she join me and take it to put it on her desk.

« Yes, it's one of my favourite. » She says, and I notice a light swing in the tone of her voice.

« Can I ask you a question ? » I venture.

« Go ahead. »

« How did you became her legal gardian ? »  
I don't know why I ask it so soon and I immediately withdraw. « I'm sorry, I'm just so rude. Forget about it. »

I see her swallowing hard. Her shoulders are suddenly really tense and she shruggs in an attempt to hide her disconfort.

« It's a valuable question, but I don't think it concerns you. » She dryly reply and I can see the hurt in her eyes.

« I'm really sorry. I don't know why I asked. It's just … I should go. » I shake my head and walk to the door.

This is just a disaster. I am not done to play pretend when I don't have all the data.  
It's not her fault, it's not my fault. It's just the circumstances.  
I just need to vanish right now and think about the next time I'll try to get to know her.

« It's just... » She says before I leave her office. « It's just a sad reminder, and I don't like to talk about it. »

« I... I get it. You're not going to share your private memories with a complete stranger. You don't have to explain. » I try to remain calm, nodding at her.

« Well, you're not a complete stranger. Calliope Iphigenia Torres » She says, making me raising my eyebrow.

What the hell did she just say ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your positive feedback despite my terrible english._  
 _I am really happy you like the story!_

 _ **Calzonafan123 / mientosz / Azgirls** : yeah, Arizona know about Callie, not a lot, but everything is explained in this chapter._

 _ **Lena** : thanks for your review. There's a lot of things to be explaines, and it will be little by little!_

 _ **Guest** : Arizona has indeed a lot going on, and it will take a little time for you to know everything!_  
...

I remember the day very clearly. It was 3 years ago.  
I was waking up, in my appartment, i think it was 7 in the morning and I had turn of my phone. So when I turned it on, I was surprised to see that my father had tried to call me more than 20 times. He hadn't left a voicemail, he never does that.

A little affraid something bas happened to him, I immediately called him back and that's when I learned what happened a few hours earlier.  
My younger sister, Aria had hit a man with her car as she was drunk. She had been to a party and was driving back home  
It happened in an abandonned industrial area in Miami Subburb.  
She had called our father immediately, telling him the man was surely dead.  
So my father sent her some of his men taking care of everything.

The man wasn't dead. He was severely injured. He was sent to the nearest hospital and he remained lightly disabled. It was a poor homeless man but he didn't deserve to be treated that way.  
My father took care of his hospital bills, supossedly anonymouly.  
He even help him get a job and an appartment.

My sister didn't learn anything from it. She's still the same party girl today, telling my father she's going to graduate from college but nothing never become true.  
I'm not even sure she had ever ask Dad the whereabout of that man. She's so reckless.

If I had been the one she'd called, I would have tell her to go to the police and to confess her crime. But of course, she went to my father, knowing the man was too proud to have his beloved daughter portrayed as a criminal.  
He had to take care of his name, no matter what. He prefers to see her spent all his money on shopping and party instead of having our name tainted.

That's how they got me. That's this freaking story I had nothing to deal with that is making me a criminal as well.  
They approached me one nigth, as I was going home. A tall man, very friendly came to talk to me, very quietly.  
He explain me « they » knew everything, showing me pictures from a footage, clearly showing my sister and the accident, then my father's men trying to hide eveything.

Even if I knew the truth, I was shocked to see real pictures of the scene.

Then he just smiled at me and tell me he needed some help from me. That if I didn't cooperate, he will go to the police and gave them the video.

That's how everything began. And that's why I'm stuck in this mess.

…...

« Well, you're not a complete stranger. Calliope Iphigenia Torres » She says, making me raising my eyebrow.

« How do you know my full name ! » I ask her, a moment later, still under the shock.

She opens her labtop and turned it to me. It's showing the hospital website with an organizational charts of each department, and she click on the legal one.

« It's not so hard to find. » She smiles.

Still confused, I walk to her desk and look at the pictures. It's the same one I have on my acces badge, and there's indeed my full name and my exact title of my job. I had no clue it was available on line.

« Oh... » I just say, scrolling a little to see all my colleagues on the screen. « I don't know why they put that on line. I don't think a lot of people are interested about the legal team when they're looking for an hospital. »

« Well, I like to know the people that are surrounding me. » She says, closing her labtop and walking to the hallway to grab another box.

I follow her, noticing she seems a little less open suddenly. Maybe she's looking for every staff member background.  
After all, she's supposed to communicate with criminal. She must be trained for that kind of eventuality.

« And are you even up to remember all their full name ? » I asks, wanting to see if she's supsicious toward me. « Because that's a little extreme, don't you think ? »

« I am kind of a control freak. » Arizona replies , stil avoiding eye contact. « It's just a precaution, you know... »

I swallow hard as she says those word. I'm pretty sure she knows there's something going on, and now she just to confront me about it.

« And why do you need to be cautious... » I venture. I don't know if i'm doing the good things by asking her directly, but at this point, I think I have nothing to loose.

She dropp the box she was carrying on her desk and looked directly in my eyes. She seems so tense in all of sudden. I feel my throat so dry. Her piercing blue gaze are litteraly scanning my soul and unfortunately, I can see a real sadness or some troubled emotion in her eyes at the same time.  
She walks toward me and I'm frozen, she never leave my eyes and I have no choice to step back, until my back hit the shelves behind me.  
I gulped and I see her hand approach my shoulder and she now just inches from my body.

« Excuse me... » She says emotionless and she take something on the shelve and I'm totaly petrified when I see what she had in her hand.  
It's a cutter. At this point, I can feel pearl of sweat rolling on my forehead, but I see her walking back to her desk, and I'm just more and more confused.

She take the tools and simply open the box she had put on her desk earlier.

I think she's playing with me, or maybe I'm just being paranoid...

« I... » She says as she looks back at me, intensely. « I just want to know the people who seems... interested in me. »

She maintain her intense eyes on me, and as I am about to stumble, I see her lips curling into a teasing smile.

« What... » I have to cough a little, my throat is so dry, it's killing me. « What do you mean ? You think I'm interested in you ? »

« I don't know... Are you ? » She's answering my question by another question which is something I hate. « You were really eager to meet me the other day, and now you're here... and You're asking question... »

« I was just trying to be nice. » I answer quickly, not knowing where this conversation is going. « I mean, I know what is to be the new comer nobody really knows. »

« So you were not totaly mesmerized by my amazing charisma ? » she feints shock, puting her hand on her chest. « I thought you were completetly into me, and that you were going to do anything to ask me on a date... »

Well, that is very unexpected. The only thing I can say is that she could do whatever she wanted to me right now. I feel so weak and so stunned by what she just said, I'm sure I look completely pathetic one more time.

I don't say I wouldn't have take the chance if only I didn't have the information I know about her, and if I wasn't under the threat of those people.

She's gorgeous and she seems to have a bold personnality, which I love in a woman. I could easily go on a date with her.

« I told you... I was just trying to be friendly I was not ... »

« So you don't want anything more than friendship ? » she says, almost disapointed. « I'm not good enough for you ? Or maybe I'm not your type... »

« It's not that … It's just... I was just... » I mumble under the pressure she's putting on me. « Would you go on a date with me if I asked you ? »

She tilts her head on the side, a sweet smile on her lips. She's really breathtaking when she does that.

« I wouldn't. I'm sorry. » She apologizes. « I don't do date, I don't do relationship and crap. »

The answer is short but the tone is sincere and almost arsh.

« I was just playing your game here. Don't think I was flirting with you or anything like that. » I immediately reply.

I get it she's a hard costumer. She bit before being bitten...

« Well that's a good thing because I'm new here and i don't want you to think I am that kind of woman. » She replies, unpacking her stuff. « It was nice to meet you though. »

I remain really lost by her behaviour. She is really intiguing but she surely is playing a rôle.  
A normal person wouldn't be so on the defensive. Or she feels there's something wrong with my behaviour and she totaly knows I'm around her for the reason I'm supposed to hide from her.

« What are you still doing here ? » She asks me, outing me from my thoughts.

« Nothing, I was just leaving. »

So I leave her at her unpacking, knowing I failed my attempt to get closer to her.

I need to contact them to let them know it's going to be hard, almost impossible to do what they're waiting for me. But I don't know how to reach them.  
Or I just give her some times to cool down, to forget about me and I will jsut observ her from a distance, trying to notice something unusual.

« Ms Torres ! » I hear behind me as I'm walking in the hallway, And i know it's her. « I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude... »

« It's okay... » I reply, doing my best to play it cool. « I get it, I'm a little intrusive. It won't happen again. »

« Maybe I'll see you around so ? » she replied, offering me the most beautiful grin I've ever seen before wheeling back in her office, leaving me with a goofy smile in the middle of the hallway.

« I hope so... »

...

 _Reviews are my little personal reward. i love them!_  
 _All of them. you know what to do!  
And I'm still looking for a beta. Pm me if interested!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I want to thank you for reading this story._  
 _Reviews are my sunshine lately! All of them are really important, and I thank all the reader who takes a few moment to write them._

 _ **NatAttack** : thanks for your review!_

 _ **Calzonafan123** : It's a really uncomfortable situation Callie is in. She doesn't want her father to be in trouble because the help he provide her sister, and she's a little stuck here._

 _ **Azgirls** : Arizona is suspicious for a lot of reason. You'll find out soon!_

 _I apologize for my english. Be lenient, i'm trying to improve._  
 _..._

It's been three weeks since I last talk with Arizona Robbins, and as crazy as it sounds, I kind of miss her.  
I know I'm not supposed too, I know it's not good, but it is what it is.

I received another orange envelop a few days ago, and I was asked to install some kind of spy software in my labtop which is supposed to grant me access to all her data. And by that I mean everything she had on her computer throught the hospital network.

I hate it. I'm not that kind of person. But since I have no choice, I did it.  
It's supposed to be untraceable, but I can't help but being scared she'll find out.

Anyway, there's nothing concrete coming up from it for the moment. The note I had with the software says that if something important would show up, it would be detected, and I'll be advised.

But I don't know what I'm supposed to do with it.

I just hope they are dealing with those information on their own.

And I know, I have to try to get closer to her again. I hope those weeks away from her are going to make her less supiscious.

I decide to let it happen almost naturally. I have just checked her schedule and I know her shift end at 6. She should be around the day care around at 6.15 to pick her niece up.

I will be in the hallway at the same moment, and I'll try to establish a contact. I don't know how exactly, But I'll figure it out.  
So now, I'm here, in my office, unable to do anything because I'm just so nervous.

« Hey Torres ! » Mark out me from my inner monologue. « I was about to go. Want to join me for a drink at Joe's ? »

« Hey ! Sorry, I'm working on something. I can't. » I lie to him.

« Really ? I thought you were just dreaming. » He teases me. This man knows me better than anyone.

« I'm just... not in the mood. » I eventually concede.

« Is that about that O'Malley again ? Because I can punch him... »

« What ? » I ask him. I know he never liked him and that he can't stand to see him so happy with his new spouse Izobel. But clearly, that ship, George and I, has sailed and sunk for a long time now. « No you're not going to punch George O'Malley, because he has nothing to do with that. »

« This guy was a looser. You should be grateful he cheated on you."

"I don't want to talk about George O'Malley Mark... Really..."

"So what's on your mind lately ? » He insists.

« It's nothing really Mark. Don'worry. » I sigh.

« Torres, you're my best friend, and i can say something is upsetting you. Is this about that Dr Robbins ? »

« So how are things going with that guy from radiology ? » I ask him to change the subject. « Karl ? Right ? »

« There's nothing to say. He's not my type anyway. » Mark replies, not fooled by my stratagem. « Have you talk to her since the welcome party ? »

« Mark ! I told you I will never date a doctor again it's too complicated. They're so self centered... And I'm not talking only about doctors, I'm talking about every Seattle Grace employe ! And you should do the same. » I genuinely reply.

« This hospital is my dating pool. Lot of fish I haven't meet yet... Lots of undiscovered floors... » he sigh

I grab the tissu box on my desk an throw it at him, rolling my eyes. « You're insuferrable ! »

He smirks and vanish from my office as fast as he appears.

I can't help but think about his innuendo. He's so annoying some times but he's also right. Arizona Robbins is on my mind in a way she shouldn't.

And that's when I sigh one more time on my pathetic interest on a woman I have to stalk that I heard a notification from my labtop.  
I look at it, and apparently, the spying software have find something. I click and I immediately open the files from Arizona's computer which appears to be supiscious.

I see some mails, very formal, apparently from a former colleague of her, a certain Dr Hunt.

He thanks her for the last surgery they practice together. He gives her some update on some patient I guess. Well nothing interesting, at least for me.

I'm so paranoid lately I think there may have a hidden message behind that casual mail.

I'm thinking too much. And It's already time for me to reach the day care.

…...

I'm pretending looking at some offer on the board, waiting for the blonde surgeon to show up. I've seen little Sinead throught the window a few minutes ago. She's a really cute and sweet girl. Apparently a little shy, but so cute.  
I notice she had a much darker complexion than her aunt. But she had her amazing blue eyes !

And here I am again, thinking about her piecing eyes. I better stop before I do something stupid with those 'things' I'm feeling.  
The fate of my family might be compromised and I won't allow it.

From a distance, I can see a man smiling in front of the day care door. He has red hair and a beard. He seems really happy to be here. I've never see him, but for the record, I don't know all the staff and still less their families. He opens the door to pick his kids surely.  
Anyway, it's none of my business. It's already 6,30, and Arizona Robbins is nowhere to be seen. If I stay here too long, it's going to be notice, and I don't need this. So I decide to walk back to the attending's lounge, hoping to cross her on my way.  
And I'm right because as I turn on the left, I can see her walking in my direction. Our eyes lock for a second, and I can see she's smirking. I have a good opportunity here and i won't lose it.

« Dr Robbins. » I simply say when I arrive at her level.

« Ms Torres. » She nods, smiling at me. « I haven't see you around. »

« Well, I'm busy in my office. Don't have a lot of free time to wander on your peads ward. » I smile back.

« You're always welcome in peads. » She says, stepping closer to me.  
I don't know what she's trying to do, but I won't let her win this time.

« And so are you in my Legal department. It's not as thrilling as yours, but we have the best coffee of the hospital. »

« Really ? Well, it's interesting. I may visit. » She lick her lips suavely.

Is she flirting with me ? I can feel my cheeks redening and it's not good. At all.

« You should. » I reply, trying to keep my poker face. « So what's your plan tonight ? »

This sounds like flirting to me. From both side and it's not what i wanted at all. What am i thinking ? Asking her for a drink ? I'm so messed up !

« I was going to pick up my niece. And after I just want to order a pizza and then sleep. » She replied, looking deeply in my eyes. « Oh, and a bath... A well deserve bubble bath to relax... »

As I am picturing a very naked Arizona in my head and I'm about to gulp, we hear screaming coming from the daycare, and immedialtely, I see Arizona running, so I follow her, not really knowing why.

As I'm back in the hallway, I can see the red headed man push against the wall by a security guard. He's screaming.

« Get your hands of of me ! »

« Calm down Sir ! » the guard asked him. « I need you to calm down ! »

At the same moment, I can see Arizona approaching him.

« Let him go ! » She yells and I don't have any idea about what's happening in front of me. « I know him ! »

« Dr Robbins ! This man tried to take Sinead ! » A nurse explain to her as the guard maintain the man against the wall.

« I wanted to hug her that's all ! » The man yells back.

« Shut up ! » The guard order him.  
I walk closer and Arizona sees me. She seems uncomfortable and I don't want to bother her, but I feel like I have to stay.

« Is eveything okay ? » I ask her quietly.

« Yes, it's just a misunderstanding. » She nervously smiles at me. « Can you let him go ? »

« You know him Doctor ? » The guard ask.

« Yes, I know him, it's okay... » She state.

« I'm sorry, Dr Robbins, i had to call the security. You asked us to be really carefull regarding Sinead, and you didn't give us that man's name ! » The nurse explain as the guard free the new comer.

« I'm sorry, I didn't know my... my friend will be here. But it's okay... » She apologizes. « But thank you for your reaction. It means a lot. »

The nurse nod and Arizona finaly turns to face the man. It feel not like I should stay, but I don't know why, I stay in the middle of the hallway, without any real reason.

« Why are you here Owen... » She asks the man. « I... Is there... Is he... »

« No, everything is allright. » He replies. « I'm just going to stay around a little bit. »

Arizona seems upset and that Owen guy step closer to her, and take her in his arm in really ptrotective way. I don't know what's happening but I can feel they are both really emotionnal.

That's when I see Sinead walking toward me, a little affraid by the scene she just witness. I kneel down and stroke her dark curls.

« Hey little miss, what are you doing here ? » I ask her as she immediately grabb my necklace. « Don't be scared, your aunt it's just there. »

I point my finger at Arizona who is waling toward us. She plasters a fake smile on her face, surely to confort her niece, but I can see she quickly swipe some tears from her face.

« Zozo's here baby. Come here ! » She extend her hand to the toddler as I stand back up.

« Zozo ? » I ask with a smirk. I understand something is up but I don't want to be intrusive.

« That's how she calls me. » Arizona explain. « It's easy to pronounce. »

She take Sinead in her arms and I can feel she wished I didn't see that scene.

« It's a little crazy right ? » She tries to joke. « An old friend want to make me a surprise and see how it goes... »

« Evertything is Allright ? » I ask her.

« Yeah, sure. Awesome. » She obviously lie. « I have to go. But don't forget you promise me the best coffe of the hospital ! »

Without letting me answer, she walks away, sinead in her arms.

I look at her and I notice the redheaded man looking at me supisciously and I try to remain calm. As Arizona approach him, he take sinead in his arm and lift her up above his head, like a father would do. The little girl laugh loudly, and I can see Arizona relaxing. They exchange a few words, Sinead still in his arms before he embrace both of them tightly. Arizona break the embrace and shyly turn towards me, waving me goodbye.

Who is he ? I have no clue, but as I see him taking Arizona's hand in his, I can't help but to feel a twinge. Something is telling me I'm going to see him again soon.

...

So, who is Owen?  
Let me know your guess!

I Am still looking for a beta. PM me if interested.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry for the late update._  
 _It's been a little busy in my life and I miss time to post chapters._  
 _I thank the people who are reading the story and posting reviews, even if I know it's not easy to read due to my poor english._  
 _So I am still looking for a beta reader to help me._  
 _ **Calzonafan123** : You will learn about Owen in the next chapter. but no he is not her father._

 _ **AzGirls** : thank you for all your review. it's really nice to read them!_

...

Another week has passed and I haven't seen Dr Arizona Robbins at all. Not that I am supposed to see her but I now know her habits after studying her shcedule.  
I check the board and her name is on it, so she's working today, but I haven't seen it since the last time I saw her.

« Why are you staring at my board ? » Miranda Bailey out me from my thoughts.  
She looks at me from head to toe with a dark glare, her arm cross on her chest, visibly annoyed.

« I... Nothing... » I mumble. This woman is a friend of mine but when we're at work, she scares me some times. « I needed to see... Dr Grey for a... paper I need her to sign. »

« And you can't ask your secretary to do it ? » She asks, seemingly more annoyed.

« I was just around so I thought I could ... »

« Keep your lies for someone else Torres. I know you are looking for Dr Robbins. » She cuts me off, taking me aback.

« What ? No ? Why are you saying that ? » I feint surprise.

« We are in a hospital, and people talk. And I'm Bailey, I know everything. » She insists. « You've been around that board a lot lately, asking to nurses and doctors where she was. »

The only reaction I can have right now is blushing in shame. How does she knows that ? And why people can't shut their mouth around here ? At least in my department, my coworkers don't care about each other life.

« This hospital is full of gossip, and if you didn't notice it earlier, now you're aware. And you can be proud, you're a part of it. » Miranda grumbles.

Nice, exactly what I needed. Not only i'm supposed to be discrete and not to bring attention on my interaction with Arizona Robbins, but I'm also supposed to get close to her at the same time ant it is driving me crazy. Everything I'm doing ever since I met her is the opposite of what i should do.

« If you have something to ask Dr Robbins, do it, and stop wandering around her. » Miranda continue. « But I'm telling you Torres, don't upset her or bring her in any kind of drama, because I need her here. Do you hear me ? »

« What the hell are you insinuating Bailey ? »

« I'm saying you are the queen of love drama ! I'm not saying it's your fault, but you are always involved in some complicated stories. I have already lost my Cardio Head because of you ! » She yell at me, making everyone around us looking in our direction.

I swallow hard, upset by what she just say, even if I can see some regrets in her eyes.

« I'm sorry... » She immediately apologizes. « I know it wasn't only your fault Hanh Left. »

« You're right, I should go... » I mumble, clearing my throat with a nervous cough.

I nod at her politely and I have nothing else to do but to go back to my office. Anyway, Robbins is in surgery for hours and I have work to do.  
I walk as fast as I can to the elevators and I impatiently push the call button. I want to get out of that place. And of course the elevators aren't comming and I am literally crumbling inside.

Just hearing her name still make me sick to my stomach.  
As soon as the doors of the elevator often, I rush inside but I need to put a hand on the wall to help me standing.

I burst into tears, thinking about that woman who left me a few month prior. I hate that she still have that hold on me. She doesn't deserve it.  
I try to control my sob, recoiling until my back hit the wall. I won't cry for her anymore. She left me, big deal...

I wasn't in love with her, but I was getting attached. She was the person I needed after the dark period I went through after my ex husbadn cheated on me. She was just a rebound girl, but still. My ego and my self esteem were hurt in the process.

I focus on my breathing, looking at the ceiling. I can't blame Bailey. She's right in a way. Erica left the hospital without noticing anyone and it was partially because of me.

Sighing heavily, I almost not notice the elevator stopping and the doors opening so I don't have time to wipe the tears rolling on my face.

And here she is, in front of me, dressed in her complete scrub outfit. And she immediately look at me.  
I'm so stupid, what else would she do, we're face to face.

She look around her, apparently hoping another person to join us, but nobody seem to be around.

« Hey... » She says hesitantly, her baby blue eyes looking empty and sad.

« Hey... » I reply, awkwardly wiping that last tear.

She enter the elevator and settle at my left. She's not the same woman I'm used to look at. She is quiet and visibly upset.

Readjusting my jacket, I try to act normally to not make her ask me question. I'm not in the mood for that, and I don't even want to try anything with her.

But my eyes are irreparably attracted to her and that's when I notice her scrub cap.

« Butterflies... » I whispers, thinking nobody could hear me.

« What ? » she asks me, raising her head as our eyes meet.

« Nothing... » I reply shyly, immediately turning my head to avoid her gaze.

« Are you okay ? » She genuinely asks me.

« I'm fine... » I lie to her. I can't talk to her right now. Nothing good will come from that.

« No you're not okay, you're crying. » She simply state as the the elevator stop and the doors open in front of us.

« Really, it's nothing. » I reply, faking a smile and walking outside the elevator as we're at my department stairs. « Thanks for asking though. »

I begin to walk to my office with only one wish : finishing my job and head back to my place to be alone when I hear her calling me.

« Callie ! »

I turn and I see her, in the middle of the hallway and I look at her, kniting my brows.

« What time are you off ? » she ask me out of the blue.

« I... At 7, why ? » I reply, still surprised.

« I'll be there, waiting for you, and we will go to the pub accross the street and have a drink. » She nod, not asking but just informing me about what we are going to do apparently.

« Thank you, but I don't need your pity. » I reply.

« I'm not pitying you. But I could use a person to drink with me tonight. » She plead. « I had a rough day. »

« I told you no. » I says, arsher than I wished I had. « I'm not in the mood. »

« Neither Am I, so please, join me ... » She insist, smiling at me waiting for my approval.

« Okay... » I finally say, before turning my back to her and walking to my office. « But you are paying ! »

I walk back to my office, still under the surprise of her invitation. I don't know what it mean, but it might be an opportunity for me to work on her case.

But weirdly, I find myself happy she had made the first step. At last she's showing interest in getting to know me.  
Or maybe it's just the circumstances. We found ourselves upset and in need of something at the place at the same moment. I don't know how and why she asked me to join her, but for tonight, and I swear only tonight, I will not act with her as I am told to.

I will enjoy my drink with Dr Arizona Robbins, a nice and perky woman I know nothing about, or I'd rather say, I'm supposed to not know anything about and we'll see where it will go.

...

 _Next chapter at Joe's..._  
 _Your hope? Your ideas? What's going to happen?_


	8. Chapter 8

_The new chapter is here._  
 _I really want to thank the readers. I hope you are still enjoying the story._  
 _I love to read your reviews, they're making me smile and it's a good motivation to keep posting._  
 _So please if you like what I'm writting, I appreciate if you leave a review, negative or positive as far as it's constructive._

 _Please excuse my mistakes, and if you want to help me by being my beta reader, PM or review._  
...

I am about to leave my office and I can't help but think about that crazy meeting in the elevator and how it ended up.  
It was so unexpected but so appropriate. She came to me, so it means she's interested right ?

When I say 'interested', I'm only talking about getting to know me as an hypothetical friend and nothing more.

At least, it's what I am supposed to hope. But as I walked to the place I'm meeting her and I'm seeing her, waiting for me, so beautiful with her tight dark jeans and those knee boots, I'm not sure anymore about what I'm feeling.

She's wearing a black jacket, her hair are tied in the most simple bun but she's stunning, and I can't help but staring at her.

« Hey... » She softly greets me with a sweet dimpled smile.

« Hey... » I reply akwardly. I feel like an idiot. I have no idea what to say, or what to do.

« Let's have this well deserved drink ! » She said as we begin to walk out of the hospital in a tense silence.

She seems exhausted and sad. I don't know what she's been through today but it had done a number on her. I'll try to make her talk to me, maybe with one drink or two it will be easier.

Alcohol can be my ally.

Oh my god I'm so pathetic.

« Teddy told me that pub was the place to be when you are working here. » She says, breaking the silence as we're in front of the door and I open it, simply noding at her statement.

I look around the place, there's not a lot of people, which is great. What is better is that there's no familiar faces for me.

I spot a free booth and we both walk to the table, sitting face to face. I put my purse on the chair next to me and I nervously put my hand on the table.

« What can I get you ? » Joe interrupt the uncomfortable silence which was settling between us.

« As usual Joe, a shot of tequilla. » I smile at him.

« And you Miss ? »

« Tequilla too... But bring the bottle... » She tell him, sighing loudly.

Joe look at me, surprised by the request. I simply shrug at him while Arizona take her phone and seems to sent a text, an exasperate expression on her face.

As Joe leave us to prepare our order, Arizona suddenly throw her phone at the other end of the table and nervously shake her head, her golden curls moving all over her face.

« What ? » She snaps at me as I stare at her.

« Nothing. Just you seem pretty nervous... »

« I am just tired. » She replies arshly, closing her eyes a few seconds and taking a deep breath. « I had the worst day. »

« Want to talk about it ? » I venture, not knowing if it's a good idea or not. I don't know her well enough but I can see some deep emotion running through her eyes.

« I lost a patient today, before the surgery. She was only 4 and she died before I operated on her. » Arizona sadly explain. « She was severely ill, but I was supposed to save her. But she died, and I know I shouldn't care so much. It's not my fault, but I can't help but think she should be awake now, laughing and cuddling with her mother... »

Instinctively, I take her hand in mine and I begin tracing small circle on it with my thumb. She let me do it and I can feel her grip tightening.

« It's just so hard some times you know... » she continues and I hear the crack in her voice, as Joe is back with the bottle she ordered and two glasses, serving us the first shots. I mouth a 'Thank you' to him. He watch us with a comprehensive smile and leave as discretely as he came.

« I can't understand because I'm not a doctor, but I have lived with one, and dated a few of them. So I get how hard your job can be. » I explain sincerely.

She looks at me and drink her first shot before serving herself another one she immediately swallow.

« I am so tired. I just wanted one day to be good. Just one freaking day. » she almost whispers, unable to stop the sob she was restraining.

I immediately stand up and take a sit next to her, and there's nothing else I can do. I take her in my arm. She's so vulnerable and she let me hold her, her cheek resting on my shoulder. She's crying very hard, and I can tell that the loss of her young patient is just a part of her emotional state.

I slowly put my hands on her hair and I stroke it quietly, trying to find a way to soothe her.

« I'm sorry... » She says, straightening on her chair and leaving my arms.  
I already miss the contact and that's when I know I'm in trouble, because the last thing I want is to do what I have been asked to. Whatever situation she's in, I don't think the people who are blackmailing me have good intentions towards her.

I look at her with a comprehensive smile, trying to hide ma nervousness. She serves herself another shot and grabs my glasses, drinking them both in a row, wincing as the bitter liquor reaches the bottom of her throat. She gulps and shakes her head one more time and I know I should slow her down.

« Arizona, you shouldn 't drink that much. » I venture, waiting for her reaction.

« You're talking like Owen. » She forces a laugh. « He always so wise and perfect. »

« Is he the man who was at the day care the other day ? » I ask, not knowing where the conversation is going to go.

« Yeah, that's Owen... » She nods at me with a sarcastic expression.

« And Can I ask you who he is ? »

She sigh and drink another shots. I can see the alcohol is making its effect on her now. Her moves are slower, her pupils are dilating.

« Why were you crying in the elevator this afternoon? » She asks me, positioning herself as she's now facing me.

« I just been remembered about my pathetic love life by a friend, and I didn't take it well. » I honestly reply. She opens to me so I'm doing the same.

« And what is there in your love life that can be so pathetic it makes you cry ? » She continue her interview, and I am tracked. She had reversed the rôle and I'm not going to lie to her.

« Everything. I am the master of being attracted to the wrong people or to the people who are going to hurt me. » I explain. « I want to be love so bad, I fall for anyone who show me just some attention. I get attached, and it's never reciprocal. »

She tapped my shoulder amicaly and serve herself another shot. She wants to get drunk, there's no doubt about that. Should I stop her ?

« You have really pretty eyes... » she says out of nowhere, totaly changing the subject. « They're brown, but really dark brown. »

She approaches me closer and I can feel my heart beat faster.

« All those who had taken advantage from you, they are idiots. You seem to be a really good person Callie Torres. A little awkward but good. »

« I... Hum... Thank you. » I manage to say as she keeps staring at me.

« And if I could, i would have ask you on date. »

What is happening right now is totaly unreal and I'm wondering if I'm not in a dream. She is openly flirting with me, and I like that. I don't know if she's sincere or if it's the tequilla which is speaking. But I can see sadness in her eyes.

« Well, you could... » I reapeat, trying to keep the conversation up.

« Believe me, you'd rather stay away from me. I'm not a good person.» She seriously tell me, drinking another shot and standing up.

She put a bill on the table to pay for the drinks and leave me speechless on my chair. It take me a moment before standing up in a hurry and following her outside.  
She's leaning against the wall, apparently calling a cab. I take a deep breath and walk to her. That night had been totaly weird, but I don't want her to leave me like that.

« Why did you ask me to join you if it's to leave that way without even... » I move my hand between me and her.

« Without even what ? » she knits her brows.

« You ask me out, you cried and I took you in my harm and you told me about some stuff... that I don't understand, so you can't leave like that ! » I say confusedly.  
I get she's upset, I get she had a rough day but she's not the only one who had a complicated life, but I'm not here to be her whipping boy.

She puts her phone back in her pocket and approaches me slowly, her steps hesitant because of all the alcohol she drank.

« You're mad at me ? » she asks almost shildhisly.

« I'm mad at you... » I reply as she come closer to me again, her face inches from mine.

« I'm sorry... » She whispers, taking my face between her hands as I feel her sweet pinks lips kissing mine.  
I'm surprised at the contact, but it's so soft. I let myself enjoying the moment. The kiss remain chaste and delicate and as soon as she pulls away, I'm totaly lost.

« I see you later. » She simply says, stepping back and i see her opening the door of her cab and getting into it, leaving me clueless, on the sidewalk.

I'm in trouble but I like it.

...

 _So what do you think it's coming next?_  
 _Let me know what you're thinking!_


End file.
